plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrel
|Zombie = |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag}} Squirrel is one of the 17 hidden mini-games that was canceled from the game. The goal of this game is to find seven squirrels before the Zombie reaches the player's house. The lawn is full of Wall-nuts. The Wall-nuts will flash for one second from being bitten. One of the Wall-nuts will contain a zombie and some squirrels. There are no peashooting plants, instant kills, or Sunflowers, so the player will have to find all the squirrels before the zombie reaches the player's house. Gain access to Squirrel You will need Cheat Engine to do this. Steps: *Go to ZomBotany and key in 16 in the value bar (Or any other mini-game. Just know the ID of the minigame). *Click First Scan. *Then go to Seeing Stars and key in 22 in the value Bar. *Click Next Scan. *When the address appears, change it to 49. **If you have more than one address in the result, repeat the steps until you get one result. Make sure to change the value before the seed selection dialogue appears. Strategies Simply dig out the Wall-nuts from right to left until you find all seven squirrels. When the zombie appears either leave it to eat while you dig or continue digging saving the final Wall-nut on the row with the zombie for last. Alternate strategy Dig out every other Wall-nut so they are only touching diagonally. Then, dig out only the Wall-nuts that are flashing white. One has the zombie, but others have squirrels. Gallery Squirrel Start.jpg|Start of Squirrel White Wall-nut.jpg|Flashing Wall-nut Trivia *It is the only hidden mini-game in game that is not shown on the Limbo Page at all. **However, the player can still earn a trophy for it. *The squirrels are under the Wall-nuts when they flash. They will run around under them. They will not run into open spaces or diagonally. Like this, one can trap the squirrels to figure out where they are and are not. The Zombie works the same. *If a Zombie is eating the last Wall-nut on the lawn and the player has only one squirrel to find, they can let the zombie continue to eat until it finishes it, and it will die at the same time the Wall-nut disappears. *If the player changes the value of Survival: Roof or Survival: Roof (Hard) to 49, they will get a roof version. The Wall-nuts will not get reduced to 15. Instead, they will be planted on the roof. This is the only instance where plants that are not Flower Pots or Imitater are planted directly on the roof. *If the player finds a squirrel, there is none seen. That might be because the sprites of the squirrel might've not been implemented into the game yet, thus this could be why this mini-game was canceled (and not shown on the Limbo Page. *If someone edits the files and makes the challenge windows transparent, the word, "Squirrel", can be seen behind Intro. Walkthroughs Plants Vs. Zombies - Squirrel (Hidden Mini-Game)|Video of a strategy Plants vs. Zombies - Squirrel HIDDEN MINI-GAME|By . Shows the procedure on how to gain access to the mini-game and play it bandicam 2020-02-10 16-40-43-657.jpg|The word, "Squirrel", can be seen behind Intro if the challenge windows are edited to be transparent See also *Canceled mini-games *Wall-nut How would you rate Squirrel's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Белочка Category:Mini-games Category:Day mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Cheats Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels without any lawn mowers